Wonder-Yellow
Summary Wonder-Yellow is one of the main members of the Wonderful Ones. His Unite Morph is the powerful Unite Hammer, which conjures up a massive hammer to unleash destruction. Despite his muscles and power, he is gentle, kind, soft-hearted, and shy. He feels awkward in public situations and his kindness has a healing aspect to it, lightening the tension for the rest of the team when times get grim. During the day, he serves in the Russian army, and is a hero to its people. His brute strength has gotten him through countless missions, and his scouting skills more than make up for his shortcomings. He is also a loving father of two and spends his down time with his family. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, High 7-C to High 6-C via Unite Morph | At least Low 7-B, 7-A to Low 5-B via Unite Morph Name: Ivan Istochnikov, Wonder-Yellow, The Hammering Russkie Origin: The Wonderful 101 Gender: Male Age: 33 Classification: Human, Russkie, Soldier, Father, Wonderful One, Superhero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Hammer Mastery, Unite Morph grants him access to Empathic Manipulation, Subatomic-level Matter Manipulation, The ability to assemble large-structures out of team mates and pseudo-digital subatomic particles, Energy Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Attack Reflection, Statistics Amplification, Shapeshifting, Flight, Underwater Travel, and Explosion Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Wall level (CENTINEL Suits can tear through 50 cm metal alloy as if it were paper, Wonder-Yellow easily the strongest member of the Wonderful 100 physically, his hammer should be comparable to Wonder-Blue's sword, if not superior to it), Large Town level+ to Large Island level via Unite Morph (Can easily dispatch of Envans, should be stronger than Wonder-Blue and Wonder-Green, contributed during the fight with Prince Vorkken) | At least Small City level+ (Comparable to Wonder-Blue), Mountain level+ to Small Planet level via Unite Morph (Overpowered the Diejeah with Unite Hammer on multiple occasions, easily hammered an Envan into it, destroying both, also contributed during the fights with Machine World Jergingha and Wonder-Jergingha) Speed: Hypersonic '''with '''FTL '''reactions and combat speed (Shouldn't be too much slower than Wonder-Red and Prince Vorkken) | '''Massively FTL (Evaded and kept up with the Diejeah) Lifting Strength: Likely Class K (The Unite Hammer should be around this size and weight) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, Large Town Class+ to Large Island Class via Unite Morph attacks | At least Small City Class+, Mountain Class+ to Small Planet Class via Unite Morph attacks Durability: At least Wall level '''normally (CENTINEL Suits can tank 918 mm bullets from 5 meters away without being scratched), likely '''Large Town level+ to Large Island level with assistance from Unite Morph/Build | At least Small City level+, Mountain level+ to Small Planet level 'with assistance from Unite Morph/Build 'Stamina: Should be extremely high Range: Extended melee range, several dozen meters with Unite Morph Standard Equipment: * Peta Peta Hammer: Wonder-Yellow's signature weapon, which he swings around casually. It is crafted out of the strongest metal in the galaxy, Peta Oronium. Using this, Wonder-Yellow can smash through even the densest of GEATH-Titanium. * CENTINEL Suit: A superpowered exoskeleton with bio-metallic fibers that grant superhuman physical characteristics. It contains data that can be converted into matter, which is used for the materialization of Unite Morphs. When one dons their Wonder-Mask, it only takes 3 billionths of a second for this suit to form around them. Intelligence: Likely Average Weaknesses: Is somewhat gentle and looks down upon violence or fighting Feats: * During the fight with the Diejeah, he hammered an Envan, sending it flying down into the Diejeah, destroying it * Smashed an Envan to pieces with several hits in Operation 009 * Used Unite Hammer to pound Jergingha's severed arm into his head during the final battle Notable Attacks/Techniques: Combat Maneuvers: * Wonder-Cyclone: The user repeatedly swings their weapon around in circles, damaging all nearby enemies. * Wonder-Rising: The user does an uppercut with their weapon. * Wonder-Jump: The user leaps over a great distance. * Wonder-Liner: The user has their team line up in a particular shape. The shape of the line will determine which Unite Morph will be used. The line can also damage enemies upon contact, and assimilate nearby civilians onto the team. Unite Morphs: Users of Unite Morph have the power to materialize objects by combining their teammates. The objects being built require the digital data within the CENTINEL Suits, so the more team mates jump in, the larger and more powerful the object will get. * Unite Hammer: When the player draws a line with a circle on the end of it (somewhat like a question mark) with the Wonder-Liner, Wonder-Yellow assembles his teammates into a gigantic hammer with thrusters on the back of it. This hammer is easily the most powerful weapon on the team, as it can smash through armor and barriers that the other members couldn't hope to damage. It can also be used like an umbrella, protecting the user from attacks from above, and enable the user to stay down under water due to its sheer weight. * Unite Camp: The user assembles their team together to morph into a large tent. This gives extra energy to the Unite Gauge, temporarily allowing for them to put more energy into their Unite Morphs. * Unite Rocket: The user assembles their team together to morph into a rocket, which shoots straight upward, reaching great heights. * Unite Ladder: The user lines up their team mates on the side of a wall, morphing them into a ladder for the user to climb up. * Unite Chain: Same as Unite Ladder, but for making bridges. * Unite Ball: '''Assembles the user and their team into a large ball, which can roll around to evade attacks. * '''Unite Guts: Assembles the user and their team into a giant plate of gelatin. Protects from enemy attacks and deflects them. Can be upgraded to Unite Spikes, which makes spikes rapidly extend out of the gelatin to damage any nearby enemies. * Unite Glider: Assembles the user's team into a large paraglider. * Unite Spring: Assembles the user and their team into a massive spring, which can leap to the left or the right in rapid fashion. * Special Morphs: **'Wonderful Forever:' Morphs the user and their team into a giant golden 'W', and fires a powerful laser out of it. **'Platinum Forever:' Morphs the user and their team into a giant silver 'P', and creates a massive Omni-directional explosion to wipe out anybody in its range. **'Unite Yellow:' Morphs Wonder-Yellow and his teammates into a giant replica of himself. Key: Limited Form | Unlimited Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Wonderful 101 Category:Superheroes Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Adults Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Hammer Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Matter Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Earth Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5